Fang's army gone bad!
by x-Angel-Iona-same thing rly-x
Summary: When the flock thought they may be safe, for once in their life, they find out about a dis-loyal gang, who the flock thought they new as their friends.


Hi, People, luv ya all, This is my first story on fanfiction sodon'tbe too harsh, but please let meknow how to improve! Hope youlike it

x-Iona-x

**Chapter 1 – New aquantences**

The feeling of the cool wind ruffling my feathers felt fab, as I soar upwards

away from the world beneath me. I, Angel am ontop of the world, literally!

Suddenly I sensed something behind me, but before I could turn a searing pain broke out in my head, I lost my balance for a split second (if thats possible in the air) but I quickly regained my balance.

As I whirled round a large powerful foot slammed against my chest and I struggle for breath. When I finally get my breath back and my eyes start working properly, I look up and to my amazement there was someone I recognised hovering infront of me but I didn't know were from.

_Do they recognise me yet? _One of our attackers thought _I can't believe Fang fell for it!_

"We're under attack" Total screached, whilst snuggled in Max's coat.

I gasped, I had suddenly realised who I was fighting - 'FANG'S ARMY'

Max, who was fighting another person I recognised, called over to the rest of us

"on the count of three ... One!" She was gesturing towards a random forest below us, so once she'd said 'One' we all autimatically dive-bombed into the thick layer of green.

We made ourselves stream lined and soared through the trees, spiky branches scraping against my face arms and legs.

"Down there", Max gestured to a circle of tree stumps on the ground

We all went down to the stumps to sit down. There was an akward silence as we all were thinking about what we had seen.

Nudge finally broke the silence, "I thought those people were in Fang's army from his blog!" Nudge piped

up. She was going to say more but Max stopped her, I don't think she's in the mood for a long speach from Nudge at this point in time.

I glanced over at Fang he was looking into the distance as he spoke, "it was!" he said simply, still not looking at anyone.

"wow!" I said

"how do you think they got wings?" I asked trying to be cheerful, but I stopped trying when I saw everyone elses faces of gloom and most of all anger

"Why would they turn against us?" Fang asked, obviously pissed off!

"Who?" Iggy asked bewildered, confusion on his face. "I only knew we had to move ... quickly and that we were under attack (Total told me that)"

For a minute I think we all forgot that Iggy couldn't see out attackers. Nudge opened her mouth – just about to leap into a big speach of who these people were before Max stopped her and cut in with a shorter version

"basically fang's army have turned bad, gotten themselves wings and have just attacked us."

Iggy looked amused "I didn't want to say 'I told you so', those human's aren't trust worthy."

"Bam!" I heard a loud sound, that sounded like a foot or hand slamming into flesh.

I whirled round to see our attackers, the same ones as before. They had kicked Gazzy, but he wasn't hurt to bad; so I concentrated on trying to fight best I could.

Max , whilst throwing good aimed kicks and punches, distracted them by talking (she's good at that)

"Why are you here? Why have you got wings? We thought you were on our side!" She said bravely, before slamming her fist into one of their faces.

'_Why do they keep asking us questions, we came for a fight not a chat like old granny's have' _one of them thought.

To everyone's suprise one of them actually answered "We have been sent by itex and have been made into an army of your equals, we have been sent to kill you!"

Max looked amazed and suprised for a second but then she snapped out of it and went back to asking questions.

"Why did you betray us?" She asked annoyed.

"they had better things to offer" another one of them spoke up.

"Like what?" Fang asked anger in his voice and glinting in his eyes

"wings, money...!"

Fang scoffed loudly "and that's better than being trustworthy loyal friends?" He asked a rhetorical quetion.

"Yes!" they answered together as if they were robots or in a trance!


End file.
